Just a Story
by Emerald Colored Ink
Summary: Romance and sarcasm set in the medieval past of an unnamed kingdom. Nothing special. Just a story. Rated T for occasional swears.
1. Chapter 1

I have to get up now.

I shouldn't.

But I do.

I slowly open my eyes. Do you know that icky yellow film that incrusts your eye when you are sick?

I don' t have that. I just wanted to give you that mental picture because I am pissed I have to get up this early. Aren't I evil? Anywho, for those idiots in my head who don't even know who I am, my name is Max. But here I have to go by Maxine. Why you ask? Because life hates me.

Well…more specifically because I am working at the palace. Gaspeth! Wait don't tell me, you want to know where? Hehehee, sucks for you.

I still need to get up though.

I start to debate the consequences in my head. Either I get up and I have to keep up with this life or I don't and my sister starves to death along with her cute pet dog.

Which one would you choose? Yeah, I thought so. Me too.

Just as I sit up a gruff voice yells up at me "Gwa, Maxine, get cha' lazy pin butt down 'ere NOW." I push my oily bangs out of my eyes and quickly scurry over to my trunk. I grab the dress that sits on top of the pile. Wait, have I done laundry yet? I take a deep sniff from my dress. I fall over gagging.

"_Cough_, I have, _Cough_, to do the, _Cough_ laundry." I mumble through a tear-streaked face. I look around my room for my back up pile of clothes. Yes, I keep a back-up pile, shesh, if you didn't know that, you obviously don't know me.

I grab the cleanest looking option, aka the pink one, and throw it on my bed. I root back in the pile for my corset. I find the white bane of my existence and throw off my frilly cotton sleep dress. I quickly thrust the horrid thing on and pull the white ties till I can barely breath. One, two, three PULL. One two three PULL.

I cannot keep doing this.

I hold out my dress and shove my arms into it. First one arm in, then the other. Now I pop my head through and clasp the back together. I hate my life so much.

I take a quick peak out my window as I brush out my hopeless hair. I can only make out the moon in this darkness. Why is it smiling down at me?

"What are you looking at, pervert?" I call out, forgetting about my tangled hair. "Taking a look at me changing, you disgusting pig?"

I am really too tired to be sane.

* * *

><p>Unknown<p>

The wind bites my face as I race to the castle up ahead. My sleek black horse bounds forward. I love to ride. I could honestly ride this horse for the rest of my life.

But, then again, duty calls.

I look up at the moon. His crusty eyes look down at me with disgust. Why does the moon always frown at me? I wonder if…

My horse stops quickly, to quickly. I fall forward to my death. Just kidding, shesh…

My face hits the wet grass with a loud crunch. Ow. I lay there for a moment. I can't believe I wasn't watching where I was going. Stupid moon. I look up to see the looming castle over the grassy mounds of earth. All the windows are dark, so why am I up?

I look back at my horse; his head is hung low, his eyes bulging out a tad, he knows he is the guilty party who made me fall. "Come on Robert, time to get going." I whisper, for there is a lot to do today.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly, very slowly, I creep over the wooden floor. Head down, walk fast…

"Thar ya' are lass. I called ye' awhile ago!"

Shit.

I turn around slowly to the face of my tormenter, Larry.

Whoa, are you judging me? Just because a dudes name is Larry, doesn't mean he can't beat the shit out of someone. Trust me.

His shiny sun burnt head looms down on me. He is at least 7ft tall…. at least. I slowly glance up to make eye contact. His beady black eyes stare into mine.

"Make the sweet bread, an' the apple cider before I have to smash ye' face in." He growls before he angrily stalks off in search of another latecomer. At least he only threatened me this time.

Some people say that Larry used to be the best solider in the castle, until he killed his commander.

He apparently snapped the poor guy's neck. But he was such a help to the kingdom that instead of death he was then sent here as punishment. They say he still has the curved sword they give our top soldiers.

But then again that is just a rumor. I personally believe that he is a run away from the circus.

I slowly make my way over to the wooden counter to start with the cider.

"_Yawn"_

My life seriously is not that interesting, so I will just write down the basics...

I cut myself with a knife while cutting apples, not fun.

I burnt my first attempt at bread.

I forgot the eggs in my second attempt.

In my third attempt I spilled the batter.

I begged another serving girl to help.

She said no.

In my fourth I made too much and it over flowed.

The girl agreed.

We made the best loaf of bread EVER.

Larry put me on maid duty

I cleaned

I cleaned

I ate

I cleaned

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>

"And the man said, that's not crumb cake! That's a tart!"

The large banquet hall erupts with laughter. I glance down at the king; his chubby pale face was red from laughing. His curly beard has bits of food stuck in it from last night.

Another reason why I shave.

The man next to me leaned over and whispered loudly "And that wasn't the only tart in the room!" Again the hall fell into a fit of laughs and giggles.

A serving girl came over with a silver tray filled with mouth-watering fruits and finger foods. I grabbed the ladle and took some of everything.

Hey, I get hungry.

What should I have first…hmmm? My glistening fork hung over my full plate. Maybe the steak…

_10 Minutes later_

I can't eat another bite… yet…it is so good…

I reach my hand out and pick up the small sliver of bread. I slowly take a bite of the light dough.

Wow, this is the worst bread I have ever had.

I start to hack up the chunks of bread. Why would anyone make such a thing? I can't just swallow this…this…stuff!

I look up after my coughing fit starts to slow down; my eyes are still watery from the overly salty loaf. Every one is looking at me…shit….

"Oh, where are my manners!" My eyes shoot over to meet the queen's eyes at the end of the table.

"You have been traveling for weeks, you need your rest. Monique, set up his rooms!" The serving girl curtsied low to the queen before gliding over to the door. I didn't miss the look of anger she sent at me…I wonder why…

I grab my glass of ale and start to chug.

"Thank you your majesty, _Gulp_, but I don't think,_ Gulp_, I…"

But alas I was interrupted "You do need your sleep lad." This time it was the king.

I am out numbered.

Oh cruel irony! I turn to the man next to me to try to get some support, but alas he just winks at me.

Damn him.

I tilt my head forward in a half bow before I make my way through the familiar oak doors. Where did that serving girl go? Monique was it?

I stand there awkwardly until I hear a cough. I spin around to see the girl standing behind me.

"Whoa, how did you get there?"

Silence.

Silence

Awkward silence.

Deadly silence.

Silence

"So where are my rooms?"


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, time to sleep.

I slowly trudge up the stairs to my room. Each step sends a searing wave of pain through my legs and up my spine.

I really shouldn't have tried to clean that chandelier. Who knew that they weighed so much? Don't you _dare _answer that.

I am not nearly half way there. I hate my life.

I take another agonizing step. I shift my weight from one foot to another. Slowly. Very Slowly.

One step

Two step

Three step

My knees suddenly give out and I fall against the rail. It hits me hard, right below my ribcage. My hair falls over my eyes.

Reminder, get a haircut!

I try to look around the stairwell but can't make it past my overly long bangs. Damn you hair!

I can barely breath. I start undoing the ties in back. I can't breath.

I am shaking.

I can't breath.

My hands get through the first layer of ties. I start to sink to the floor.

I can't breath.

I can't breath.

I can't … "gasp" my lungs fill with air. I sit there panting. This is not the first time this has happened. This can't be a good sign.

I just sit there. I am too tired and frightened to move. I let my eyes close.

"Max, there you are!" My eyes pop open, very few people call me Max, only Nudge, Angel, and…"Iggy," I whisper. I hear scurrying from upstairs. "Shit. Max are you okay?" Yep, definitely Iggy. I hear the soft tapping of his feet as he races down to meet me. "I heard a thump, Max, answer me, MAX!" he finally makes the last turn around.

"Oh Max…" he whispers after his foot gently brushes against my skirt.

He bends down and stretches out his hand. It slowly curves around and cups my cheek. His thumb lightly caresses the cut on my head. "You are bleeding!"

"Not much…" I weakly admit. Damn, I should be stronger than this. Imagine, a small cut getting the best of me, Maximum Ride; I scoff at the mere thought.

"I am fine."

I slowly get up, using the rail to support my weight. I use it to push my heavy feet off of the ground. I grip it for dear life. Before I can make it up a step though, Iggy grabs my back and hoists me over his shoulder.

This is normal for him.

"You realize that if I was really dying from a head wound, you picking me up would be the last nail in my coffin. Right?" I reason, trying to aim a good kick to the crotch. Hey, first rule of fighting guys, aim for the crotch.

He starts to carry me up the remaining steps. And in a mature response, I continue my assault on his...You. Know. What.

But I am tired, and my feet are numb.

"Iggy, this is silly. I can walk." I mumble, finally giving up on trying to cause him serious damage because of my own wounds.

"Nonsense, the lady knows not what she speaks!" He calls out wildly as he thrusts the creaky old door to my room open.

I am going to seriously die of embarrassment if word **ever** gets out he carried me up here.

"Okay, thanks Iggy, you can put me down now." I look up at him; his eyes though shine with pure evil glee.

"Iggy.."

He makes a wild leap on to my bed and flings me down into his arms.

"Now I shall ravish you, poor lady, and steal your cloths!"

"IGGY PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I holler at him.

He knows that even though I am tired, I still pack a deadly punch.

I keenly watch him as he reluctantly lays me down on the bed; making sure he doesn't hit any of my bruises head.

Then he does something surprising; he slowly leans over and kisses my forehead. "Good night my dear, dear friend. Don't over work yourself again or you will have to clean up Larry's mangled body along with your usual dust bunnies."

God, this guy is unpredictable.

I nod. He still looks blankly at me, "Sure" I mumble. He turns around to make his way out of my room.

Sometimes I forget that he is blind, sometimes I forget what he is missing out on…

_**CRASH**_.

"Iggy, you okay?" I call out as I peer over my bed.

He is sprawled on floor. I can't help it. I start laughing. "Are you okay?" I cry out through my random fit of giggles. Whoa, did Maximum Ride just giggle? Quick, hold the presses!

He looks up with big hurt puppy eyes. Aww, too much, too much. I break out into more giggles.

I guess laughing is contagious because after twenty seconds of my awkward nonstop laughter, he finally cracks a smile and joins along with my crazy laughing.

"What did I trip over?" he asks in between huffs and giggles.

I laugh out even more.

"My chamber pot!" I cackle as I fall back into my bed laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

_Two days later_

"Hmmmmmmm hmmm hmmmmmm hm hm"

I should really stop humming… I am even getting on my own nerves.

I stick the shovel onto the hay that is covering floor and pull out the horse droppings. I swear these horses should lay off the carrots. I grimace as I dump the sticky goo into the wooden manure bucket.

It slowly slides down the shovel before landing with a disgusting plop. I hate horses.

Wait, that's not true, or, at least it wasn't always true.

Sometimes, just sometimes, I wish I could actually ride again. The way that horses run is like art. One thin graceful leg leaps after another; so easy to break if I cared to, yet so strong and majestic.

I close my eyes and I try to remember what it was like with the wind in my hair, flying over the hills. Feeling the horse's steps echo through out my body. The smell of wet grass nipping at my nose…

But I am here.

I slowly let the memory fade as I open my eyes, only to see the prince's horse eating another carrot.

"Robert, what did I tell you about the carrots!" I briskly walk over to the horse, I swear it is almost as if these horses don't speak English.

Oh, wait, never mind.

I grab the carrot half dangling out of the horse's mouth. The beast pulls back.

This tug of war game is on!

I pull

He pulls

"You are pooping orange, you need a break!" I scream as I pull again.

"What if I give you a nice head of lettuce instead?" I beg in between pulls.

"I will turn you to glue if you don't drop it now!" I am running out of ideas…

I pull

He pulls

I put my weight behind it

He lets go

"Shit!" I cry as I fall backwards. Wait, where's the poop bucket? I see a glimpse of brown in the corner of my right eye. I twist left and barely miss the rim.

Ouch, I land hard. Luckily I only smacked my hip into the cold, hard stone floor and not my head. I lay there for a moment. It is so peaceful; never mind the throbbing in my leg. I let my head rest against a random wooden post. So peaceful. My eyes slowly drift shut. Peace. Before I know it, I fall asleep…

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>

I feel a lot better today! I think I am finally over the long winter traveling I just did.

"Lance, I think I will go out riding today." I mumble as I look out over the foggy plane that surrounds the castle's walls through the tinted window of my room. "Who knows what evil spirit lurks there that I might vanquish…" I turn around to face him; he obviously didn't get the joke.

He just stands there. Straight faced.

"Tell my Father that I will be late for lunch."

"Yes, your grace." Lance says firmly before he stiffly bows and marches out of the room.

Today will be a fun day. I can tell that much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unknown**

I stare up at the shining sun. The air has that crisp cool feeling that January air usually has.

I am only a few yards away from the entrance to the stables now.

I love the outside, ever since I was little I would have to spend hours outside all alone out here. Well, I suppose I was never truly alone. There was always some guard with me, but they rarely talked to me, or looked at me. They would just follow behind, silently while I wandered through forests or explored caves… some people say that my friendless hikes are why I am so reserved, so I guess, in a way nature really did become my first friend.

I am pathetic.

…

…

…

Thank God! I am finally at the door; it has taken at least an hour to make my way from my lavish rooms over here. I grab a hold of the brass handle as I push the rickety door open.

Wait, it's stuck.

I push the…

It won't budge.

I PUSH THE RICKETY DOOR OPEN…

This isn't going to work. There must either be a weight on the other side, or it must be bolted.

There is another door in back, well, at least there used to be...

I glance around the building, only to come face to face with a mountain of hay. I have no alternative. I must do this for my ride's sake.

Here I go.

I climb my way over the heaps of hay to the back door. One leap after another, my feet sink deep into the hay with each pounce. I wonder why they, I don't know, KEEP THE HAY INSIDE!

By the time I reach the other door I am out of breath and panting. I probably look like the devil.

Here we go. The moment of truth.

I push the rickety back door open.

….

….

….

_Much better._

I peer in through the doorway; I can barely make out the shapes of the horses in the dark room. I enter cautiously. One step, after another. I can hear the hay under foot as I cross over to the door in front.

I see no bolt.

My eyes slowly adjust to the darkness of the stables. I can see… a man? Does he really weigh _that_ much? I step closer, this light is horrible. I squint to try and tell where he, or wait, she, starts and the pillar ends.

Wait, he is wearing a dress…SHE! I feel very smart.

I see her back rise and fall, well, at least she isn't dead.

I crouch over her. Her loose hair is tangled; she must have been here for hours.

And being the mature quiet guy I am, I poke her.

Next thing I know this girl hand shoots up and has a hold of my arm. I try to shake her loose but to no avail, her grip is too tight.

She then flips me….

While still lying down on the ground…

She must be not be human…

I, though greatly shocked and tired, follow through with the flip and turn it into a barrel roll. I tuck in my legs and land back into a crouch position. What is up with this girl?

I open my mouth in protest her attack but she jumps up and sends a furry of roundhouse kicks and punches towards me before I can say anything.

I, of course, quickly block them all and send a kick or two of my own. She catches my left foot and tries to throw me down. As I start to fall I loop my other leg around hers in midair and we both go tumbling down.

" What the HELL! Why did you attack me?" I pant. Before she can start up again.

"Why did _you _attack _me?"_ She asks tauntingly. "All I wanted was some peace and I couldn't even get that without some stable boy poking me and touching me. I told you guys last time. You touch me. You die."

It takes me awhile to realize that

A. We are tangled together.

B. I can't move.

C. I am pretty sure she can't either…hopefully

D. She thinks I am a stable boy

One problem at a time…

"I am not a stable…" I mumble in a quiet tone. But I am interrupted…

"I fall down just to prevent a stupid horse to not eat a stupid carrot and next thing I know a stupid…."

Well, she has a very big, stupid, vocabulary.

"…. and I have to work too!" Suddenly there is silence. I, being stunned at the sudden change, look down at her.

"Shit, what time is it?" she mumbles, suddenly very serious and very quiet.

"About noon…"

"Shit, shit, crap, shit! I can't be here! I need to clean up, I am on lunch duty today!" She quickly bolts up, only to twist her leg into a more awkward angle behind my sore bent arm.

I look at her.

She looks at me.

We start to try to detach ourselves, no words needed.

This is going to be painful.

_Five Silent Minutes later_

"I am sorry random silent stable boy! I have to go! You are pretty good at fighting though! But, if you touch me again, I can, and I will beat you into a bloody pulp. You can count on that."

I watch as she runs out the door into the blinding sunlight. She is an… interesting…let's go with that, person. I take another peek after her retreating figure. She also is one of the best fighters I have ever met.

She was actually kind of nice, for a servant who was trying to kill me. I should come by here more often to see if she…

Whoa, what am I thinking? I should be focusing on my ride.

I walk over to my horse.

"Hey Robert, want a carrot?"


End file.
